1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a body channel communication method and device.
2. Description of Related Art
Body channel communication (BCC) is a technology applying the human body as the signal transmission medium for data transmission. In particular, in that the human channel features good conductivity, signals transmitted through the human skin is subject to lower path loss. Compared with the wireless channel transmission, more power can be utilized for modulation during transmission through the body channel. Accordingly, data can be transmitted through the low frequency domain utilizing the BCC technology, which can omit the high-frequency radio frequency (RF) circuit and is suitable for low power systems. In addition, the interference caused by other high-frequency RF products can also be avoided.
At present, the BCC technology is apt to be interfered by external noises coupled to the various body channels, which limits data transmission rate. Hence, BCC technology is insufficient to provide boarder bandwidth for transmitting higher video/audio data stream. In some researches of the BCC technology, high-level modulation is utilized to provide high bandwidth, which, however, consumes large amount of energy and is not suitable for mobile devices.
Therefore, there is a need to provide high data transmission rate utilizing the BCC technology with less power consumption.